I Hate To See You Go, But I Love To Watch You Leave
by MyDeepestThoughts
Summary: Chris and Darren share a little dance, but once the song is over Chris leaves him in the middle of the dance floor. Darren gets drunk and confronts him.


Darren watches as Chris leaves. He might hate seeing him go, but man did he love watching him leave. How does that saying go? Oh yeah! "Do he got da booty?" Darren smirks slightly laughing then whispers "He do. He do."

He turns back to the bar knocking twice on the counter. The bartender comes to him. "What Darren? Trying to impress someone?" He say. Darren rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Shut up Jeff! Do your damn job." Jeff pours him a shot of whiskey then snickers away to get Darren's usual as well as their friends drinks.

"So who's all here? I've seen you, your girl, Joey, Lauren, and Brian." Jeff makes small talk while he finishes. "Well Joe was supposed to be here and um Nick but I have no clue where he went."

"Well here you go. It's $36.50." Darren slowly backs away from the counter and when he is far enough he yells

"Take it off the fifty I gave you." Jeff shakes his head squinting his eyes at the faded figure that was his friend.

Darren walks over to the table him and his friends had gotten. "Here's a drink for the beautiful lady and one for the grumpy old troll. Where did Joey and Lauren go?"

"Jaime got here. They're on dance floor." He takes a slip of his drink. "Getting their groove on."

"We should go dance Darren." Says the girl he called beautiful, the one Jeff referred as his girl. Even though they've been dating for three months, he was still unable to make that bond that people usually make before dating.

"Yeah sure let's go." Darren finishes his drink then locks their hands leading them to the dance floor. They find Jaime, Joey, and Lauren and start to dance besides them. After a while, Darren's mind starts to wonder. Sure grinding up on each is fun, but after some time it gets boring. Darren starts to people watch as his girlfriend presses up against him. He looks at this couple that is basically doing it. He says to himself "Is that what we look like?" Then scopes of this man with a long black coat and spiked up hair. "Dudes kind of creepy." Next was a girl in really small shorts and a highlighter pink tank top. "Just trashy." The guy with her seemed to have heard so turns to face straight in front of him. He searched for more unusual people and suddenly comes across Chris dancing with that guy (the one who interrupted their conversation). Chris' arms were up in the air as he moved his hip side to side. He wasn't grinding on the other man, but it still looked… sexy. A new song starts and Chris shimmies to the change in tune. He throws his head back and laughs as the other guy does the sprinkler. They weren't the best dancers on the floor, but they seemed to be having tons of fun. Chris punches the air while jumping. Darren smiles ear to ear and laughs.

"Did you say something?" His girlfriend lefts up from the bend over position she was in.

"No." He says still laughing a bit. "Well I think I'm going to go get some water. Want to come?"

"Nah, I'll just dance with these guys," he point at their friends next to them.

"Okay." Darren moves closer to where the group was, but looking for a good angle to still be able to watch Chris and he's friend dance. He dances with Joey then with Jamie. "10,000 Nights of Thunder" by Alphabeat starts. Chris must really like this song because saw Chris mouth from the word yeah. Chris starts sing and the guy next to him gets close whispering something in his ear. Chris turns still mouthing the word and waves at Darren. He waves back. When the song says 'for a tender glance' Chris make an 'I'm watching you' motion making Darren giggle like an Asian school girl. He doesn't know why, but this stranger seems less like a stranger and more like a distant friend he hasn't seen in years.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Jaime asks curiously.

"Nothing. I'm a little drunk." Darren says trying to stop smiling like an idiot. Jaime looks to the direction Darren's eyes were glued to. Chris was still looking at him, singing, and making different motions to go with the song.

"Do you know him?" Darren sees the guy dancing with him pushing Chris closer to towards him.

"I'll be," Darren pause shaking his head smiling bigger then faces Jaime

"I'll be back." Thank god he had had enough drinks to actually take action. He dances his way to Chris. The guy pushes him closer to Darren then leaves. Chris struts to him hands moving all over his body. They finally meet at 'I know we'd do anything for love.' Weird how that was the line they met in, but then again this whole interaction with this Chris dude was weird. Chris places a finger on Darren's chest then points at himself to mimic 'and it's you and me for all entreaty.' They dance together, yet have a bit of distance between them. Dancing with Chris is like dancing in the privacy of his room with the music turned up all the way. Liberating and shame free. Darren can do whatever goofy dance move and Chris will follow give a dance move twice as goofy. Chris moves his hand on Darren's shoulder and begins to roll his hip. Darren puts his hand on Chris hip pulling him in closer. He wasn't kidding when he said the alcohol was finally hitting him. By this point, he has enough liquor to not care about boundaries. Chris starts to sing out loud "Baby baby you're irresistible and I'm insatiable uh uh uh-ooh. Yeah love is an ocean of sweet emotion" while Darren spins them around. Chris moves his hand to combing one of Darren's loss curls back in place accidentally tugging at a knot. Darren takes a sharp breath in pressing Chris closer to his body. They continue to dance body's press against each other till the song ends. A slow song starts to play and Chris undoes him grip and backs away.

"Thanks for the dance." Chris mentions before he walks away. Darren was dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? He comes and dances with him then leaves like nothing ever happened! What the hell? You don't do that! You don't just leave someone on the dance floor like that! Darren walks back to his friends all flustered. They hand him an Aristocrat Tequila and he takes it down like a pro. Seriously, who just leaves someone alone on the dance floor like that? A jerk that's who.

"Someone looks pissed off?" Joey comments grabbing Darren's arms wiggling them around. He shakes Joey off and grabs the nearest drink to him and chugs it down.

"You looked like you were having the time of your life out there." Jaime adds on.

"It's called acting, Jaime. You should… know that." Darren reflects Jaime's accusation.

"You're a good actor, Dar. But not that good of an actor." Jaime says and then disappears.

"What the fuck? Why is everyone leaving me just like that?" Darren's vision begins to blur. He turns to the bright stream of light that was the door opening. He sees Chris' strip shirt and that wonderful ass. All of a sudden, Darren finds himself rushing towards the door pushing everyone out of the way. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. Because seriously WHO THE FUCK LEAVES SOMEONE ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR?

The door closed shut the second Darren reaches it. He slammed the door open making it crash into the wall. Chris jumps at the sound looking like a deer in headlights. He was holding some girl up. "Hey!" Those last drinks had sent him for a calm buzz to a sloppy mess. "You can't just," he swallows hard "You can't just leave someone in the middle of the... the ground place," he snaps trying to remember. "the floor… the dancey floor place." Chris is smiling and laughing along with some of his friends. Wow. There's actually a lot of people out here. "I'm sorry man." Darren tries going into the club again, but trips on his own feet falling on the ground.

"Could you hold her?" He hears Chris ask someone.

"You okay bud?" Chris is next to him. Darren gives a small huff

"Now that an angel is helping me." He giggles to himself. Everyone laughs and Darren smile diminishes.

"Shut up assholes! Come on let me help you to your feet, hun" Chris puts Darren's arm around his neck grabbing him by the waist. "Up we go. Come on." Chris lifts Darren up.

"You sir have the most beautiful clear sky blue eyes." Chris bits his bottom lip. Damn that was hot. Someone snorts at the comment.

"Josh shut up. You're so rude."

"Well you look busy with your new boy toy. I'll drive them all home." Josh states.

"You had just as much to drink as the rest of them. You can't drive."

"What are you going to leave that poor puppy dog guy all alone again?" Chris takes a look at Darren and Darren gives him a smile. Josh throws the keys to his car at Chris.

"We'll take a cab." Josh winks at Chris. He picks up the key.

"What? No, we can just take him with us and drop him off." A cad arrives and they all get in.

"Enjoy Christopher." Josh smiles. Chris rolls his eyes.

"Let's take you home Darren." Chris says more to himself then to Darren.

"What's my name?" Darren asks Chris because he loves the way his name falls out of his mouth.

"Darren?" Chris looks confused.

"Yeah."

They get to that guys car what's he's name Jack? Phillip? Mark? John Val John? Haha no. Chris opens the door for Darren helping him settle in the seat. Josh! That's it. "Good?" Chris asks.

"Perfect." Darren replies. Chris shuts the door and goes around to the driver's seat. He gets in and buckles himself in.

"So, where do you live?" Chris starts the engine and begins to drive out of the clubs parking lot.

"It's this apartment um white a white one." Chris laughs again

"Oh boy!" "You know, we could always go to your place." Darren suggests putting one hand on Chris' thigh moving it up and down.

"I don't want to take advantage of you now." Chris jokes.

"I'm willing." Darren laughs out. Even though he was joking part of him really meant it. They reach a red light and Chris put Darren's hand back where it belongs, then cups Darren's face.

"You are adorable," Chris declares and Darren cuddles into his hand "but nothing's going to happen between us." Darren gives him a heart-broken stare. "At least not tonight." Darren smile reappears. Someone honks at Chris and he starts driving again. "Maybe when you're sober and aware of your action." Chris glances at Darren.

After a while, they arrive at this motel. Chris gets out of the car and before closing the door tells Darren to stay put. Chris walks into the sketchy building. Darren must of fallen sleep because next thing he knows he is waking up in a dark room. He looks at the clock in front of him 3:22a.m. He tosses over so the red light isn't hitting his face. There's a body next to him. He really has no clue if he's at home or who this person could be, but without even think Darren moves closer wrapping an arm and leg around this person. This person was laying with their body facing up and head facing left, which was good for Darren. He can smell a faint scent of alcohol and some sort of fragrance. Darren kisses this persons neck once where the neck and shoulder connect, another a little bit higher, and a couple more behind the ear. The person makes a pleased moan sound and moves their arm around Darren's neck making their hand lay behind Darren's head. The person starts to play with Darren's hair and he soon falls back asleep.


End file.
